Safe and Sound
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, se encontrarán al final del camino aún tras mil tropiezos.


Heme aquí con una nueva historia, es algo corta —lo siento, soy una inútil para escribir one-shots kilométricos—. Ojalá les guste este breve one-shot, de antemano me disculpo si los personajes han quedado demasiado OOC.

Dedicada a **Black Amaranthine** ¡espero sea de tu agrado!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Level—5 ©. Yo solo les empleo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

_Y poco a poco, te fuiste convirtiendo en la persona que quiero para el resto de mis días._

—No me dejes solo aquí, por favor —rogó Amemiya entre lágrimas y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creer que existiese alguien interesado genuinamente en él, dispuesto a quererlo y protegerlo pese a sus defectos.

—Jamás te dejaré, Taiyou, jamás —le susurró Yuuichi al oído, después de que el pelirrojo llegara una vez más a su casa para desahogar sus penas causadas por un amor no correspondido, al menos no de la manera que esperaba.

Aquella apacible y un tanto fría tarde de otoño, Yuuichi Tsurugi había decidido confesarle a Taiyou Amemiya sus sentimientos hacia él. No pudo soportar verlo tan dolido, tan destrozado por esa fallida relación. Le lastimaba ver que la luz de Taiyou, siempre tan fulgurante, había menguado. Era realmente injusto para Tsurugi que una criatura de corazón frágil como el pelirrojo fuese herida de ese modo tan cruel.

El mayor de los Tsurugi acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Amemiya quien al fin dormía plácidamente en su regazo, mientras ambos se encontraban en el sofá de la sala de su departamento. Este soltó un largo y hondo suspiro, se acomodó mejor en sus piernas acurrucándose como un gato que busca el calor de su dueño. Yuuichi suspiró también para después sonreír con dulzura. Depositó un beso en su mejilla, procurando no despertarle.

Amaba verle dormir de esa manera serena e inocente, como si no hubiese experimentado jamás el dolor de una decepción.

Yuuichi comenzó a sentir algo más que simple cariño fraternal hacia el pelirrojo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar tendidamente con él. Amemiya de inmediato se sintió en confianza con el mayor, así que decidió platicarle sobre su difícil relación con un chico llamado Hinano Kinsuke. Evidentemente eso implicó decirle abiertamente su preferencia sexual, a lo el de cabellos no encontró defecto alguno. Este también le confeso su bisexualidad y eso hizo que el menor confiara aún más en él.

En una de sus salidas, mientras esperaba su orden en un pequeño café, Yuuichi Tsurugi vio a Hinano —a quien reconoció gracias a que Taiyou, en una ocasión, le había mostrado una fotografía suya— de la mano con otro chico. Por un momento supuso que era solo un amigo —como él era para el pelirrojo—, pero apenas vio que aquel chico de cabellera castaña besó en la boca al rubio supo que no era así.

Yuuichi aceptó su proposición, ya que le resultó bastante acertada. Sentía que en cualquier momento le diría sobre lo que había visto momentos atrás. Estaba consciente que le haría pasar un mal rato; así que no se opuso y le acompañó hasta su casa como era habitual.

Afortunadamente Taiyou había ido a ver qué pasaba con su orden y no presenció esa escena que, sin duda alguna, hubiese hecho trizas su corazón. Sintió su sangre hervir de coraje al atestiguar semejante engaño. Pero se calmó apenas el menor regresó hacia su lugar.

—Hubo una confusión con nuestra orden, pero ya lo he arreglado —explicó Amemiya—. ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó al percatarse de su molestia.

—No, no es nada —respondió de inmediato Tsurugi.

—Si prefieres, podemos ir a otro lado —ofreció el pelirrojo al pensar que su incomodidad se debía a ese pequeño problema con su pedido.

—No te preocupes, en verdad, no pasa nada. Estoy bien —insistió el de cabellos azules—. Me gusta este lugar.

—Sí tú lo dices —zanjó el asunto Taiyou, no muy convencido.

—Mejor sigue contándome sobre tu fallido experimento en tu clase de química —instó Yuuichi a Taiyou, quien aún miraba de reojo al exterior para cerciorarse de que no podía verles.

El menor sonrió y se dejó llevar por la sugerencia de su amigo; le alegraba que alguien como Yuuichi, quien ya cursaba la universidad, se interesara en sus anécdotas escolares. Sin embargo, la sensación de que algo no andaba bien persistía pero prefirió no insistir sobre ello. Quizás era un asunto personal, como un problema con su hermano menor —Kyousuke — o con sus padres y no quería parecer un entrometido.

La impresión de intranquilidad y recelo se mantuvo durante prácticamente el resto de la conversación. No podía sacar de su mente que Yuuichi le ocultaba algo importante y que concernía a él. Intentó una y otra vez olvidar el asunto pero le fue imposible hacerlo. Taiyou al final terminó por decirle que lo más conveniente sería que se vieran otro día, ya que todavía tenía varios trabajos escolares pendientes y pese al ofrecimiento del mayor para ayudarle, este se opuso y dijo que lo haría él mismo porque no quería causarle molestias.

Yuuichi aceptó su proposición, la cual le resultó bastante acertada ya que sentía que en cualquier momento le diría sobre lo que vio momentos atrás. Estaba consciente que le haría pasar un mal rato. Le acompañó hasta su casa como era habitual. Taiyou le agradeció por haber salido con él y le pidió que se vieran en un par de días. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, apaciguar sus torturantes pensamientos; en realidad, ambos lo necesitaban.

Al día siguiente, el mismo Taiyou descubrió lo que pensaba probablemente Yuuichi le había ocultado el día previo. De igual manera, al inicio, pensó que Hinano y Sata solo eran amigos pero al ver a su novio tomado de la mano del otro y sonriendo de una manera que jamás hacía con él le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad. Hinano Kinsuke no era realmente feliz a su lado. No supo que pensar en ese momento, no halló una posible explicación para esa infelicidad y el consecuente engaño hacia él.

Tampoco quiso hacer un escándalo en el centro comercial donde se encontraban, no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para exigirle respuestas. Regresó a casa con el corazón y sentimientos hechos trizas. Se encerró en su habitación y echó a llorar como jamás había hecho en otras ocasiones. No le habló a Yuuichi porque no quería preocuparlo y porque primero necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Kinsuke.

Le envió un mensaje de texto al rubio, pidiéndole se vieran en la tarde siguiente en el lugar de costumbre, que no era otro sino el centro comercial donde lo vio con Sata —su supuesto mejor amigo y quien sabía absolutamente todo sobre él—; después envió otro mensaje al hermano de Kyousuke y lo citó el mismo día que su novio con un par de horas de diferencia. Le pidió se vieran en un parque cercano a su casa. A Yuuichi le pareció un tanto extraño, pero aun así accedió. Tal vez ya se había enterado de aquella situación.

Taiyou no pudo dormir en toda la noche, lo cual empeoró su estado de ánimo en general. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no tenían remedio alguno —aunque no era necesario que lo pensara demasiado—, si bien, en el fondo mantenía la leve esperanza de que así sería y su relación se tornaría más fuerte y estarían más unidos que nunca. Se despertó alrededor del mediodía, no se sentía realmente con ganas de confrontar a Kinsuke pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo.

Se vistió y arregló su cabello tan rápido como le fue posible, no se esmeró demasiado en su apariencia. Eso era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento.

—¿Por qué, Hinano? —le preguntó al chico de cabellos rubios— ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

—¿Hacerte qué, Amemiya? —respondió con el mismo tono hostil— ¿Engañarte? ¿Eso crees que hice?

Taiyou cerró los ojos, completamente exasperado por el descaro del otro. Lo había admitido sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Sata era mi mejor amigo —habló quedamente el pelirrojo— Yo confiaba en él, ¡¿por qué con él?! ¡¿Por qué?! —reclamó alzando un poco la voz. Agradecía haber cambiado su lugar de reunión por un desértico parque.

—Oh, claro. Todo siempre es en torno a ti —dijo el otro manteniendo la calma—, olvidaba que te crees el centro de todo.

—¡No, eso no es verdad!

—¿Ah no? Mírate ahora; pensando solo en ti, en tus propias emociones, en tu propio dolor. ¡No piensas en mí, en mis razones para salir con Sata! —terminó por gritarle, no pudo reprimir sus palabras.

—¡Mientes! —contestó a sabiendas de que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

—Eres egoísta hasta contigo mismo, siempre te niegas a aceptar que te equivocas —musitó Kinsuke, Taiyou sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una tuvo la osadía de rodar por su blanca mejilla.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? Yo te hubiera escuchado —replicó el pelirrojo con voz temblorosa—.Todavía podemos arreglar las cosas, sé que sonará a cliché pero yo-

—¿Cambiarás? ¿Serás distinto? —le cortó Hinano—. No, Amemiya. Las cosas no tienen remedio ya. Nuestra relación hace mucho tiempo que había terminado para mí.

Taiyou le miró sorprendido y no pudo reprimir más su llanto. Se soltó a llorar y llevó sus manos a su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Créeme que me hubiese gustado que esto terminara de manera distinta. Pero jamás me diste la oportunidad de expresarme. No de la manera que yo esperaba —le dijo el rubio, un poco más tranquilo—. Las cosas pasan por algo, no preguntes porqué, solo sé que es así.

—¿Me quisiste tanto como yo a ti? —le cuestionó Amemiya a Hinano.

—Sí, no voy a negarlo —respondió antes de soltar un suspiro—. Es una pena que esto sucediera para que te dieras cuenta de tus errores. Siempre ocuparás un lugar especial en mi corazón, Taiyou. Jamás lo olvides.

Tras decir esas palabras, Hinano Kinsuke se fue del lugar, dejando a un destrozado Taiyou allí. Sin duda alguna, el rubio le dijo la verdad. Había sido un egoísta por negarse a aceptar sus errores, por ocultar su verdadero sentir. Lamentablemente lo tuvo que aprender por las malas.

Confundido y dolido por su abrupto rompimiento, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Llegó a un parque y se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar, frente a la pequeña fuente que funcionaba como bebedero para las aves. Suspiró hondamente y dejó que más lágrimas bajaran de sus ojos azules hacia sus mejillas. Se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento por consolarse y calmarse un poco. Transcurridos unos minutos, se percató de que el lugar donde estaba era el mismo donde se había citado con Yuuichi. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que se cumpliera la hora de su encuentro y tras meditarlo unos instantes, decidió ir al departamento del muchacho de cabellos azules. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba que este le acunara entre sus brazos y le abrazase con fuerza. Más que nada, necesitaba de él para deshacerse de ese agonizante dolor.

Momentos después, se encontraba frente a la entrada del edificio donde vivía Yuuichi. Entró no sin antes arreglar un poco su chaqueta azul y su cabello un poco despeinado por la brisa otoñal de ese día. Justo cuando iba a tomar el ascensor para subir al piso donde vivía él, las puertas se abrieron y se encontró con Kyousuke quien también había ido a visitar a su hermano. El pelirrojo se apartó para que el menor de los Tsurugi saliera y este le miró un tanto extrañado de verle allí.

—Hola, Kyousuke —le saludó cuando se percató que no lo había hecho.

—Taiyou, es raro verte por aquí —respondió a manera de saludo el Tsurugi menor, tan serio como siempre—. ¿Vienes a ver a mi hermano? —le preguntó como si no fuese obvio que así era.

—Sí, no está ocupado ¿verdad?

—No, no lo está —contestó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Amemiya—. ¿Estás bien? Te notas un poco… decaído —le comentó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, algo raro en él.

—¿Eh? No, no. Estoy bien. No te preocupes —dijo intentando sonar convincente—. Me dio gusto verte Kyousuke, saluda a Tenma de mi parte —se despidió abruptamente Taiyou y tomó el ascensor sin siquiera esperar a que el otro respondiera.

Kyousuke se quedó un poco sorprendido por la conducta del otro, era evidente que algo le había ocurrido y este había acudido a su hermano en búsqueda de unas palabras de aliento. Su hermano le había dicho que era algo habitual de Taiyou y él lo comprendió a la perfección. Después de todo, Yuuichi tenía un buen corazón y detestaba ver a los demás sufrir. Confiaba en que su hermano le ayudase con cualquiera que fuera su problema y con esa idea se marchó del lugar.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del departamento de Yuuichi, Taiyou dudó seriamente en tocar el timbre. Se sentía tonto por acudir a prácticamente llorar con el mayor. Debía de enfrentar sus problemas por sí mismo, pero sabía que no soportaría tanto dolor y terminaría por ignorarlo para fingir que nada había pasado. Finalmente se animó y no pasó mucho antes de que el de cabellos azules abriera la puerta. El pelirrojo ingresó sin siquiera saludar y se sentó en el sofá para romper en llanto.

—Todo es mi culpa, todo —murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con las palmas de sus manos—. Si yo no fuera tan egoísta, nada de esto habría pasado.

Yuuichi cerró la puerta y acudió de inmediato a sentarse junto a él, le sujetó por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. En cuanto hizo contacto con la mirada azul del menor se dio cuenta del dolor que le embargaba y le estrechó en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro para secar las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y acarició su espalda con la misma ternura que hacía con su hermano. No era necesario que el otro hablara para que supiera la causa de su deplorable estado. Sabía que ya se había enterado del engaño de Kinsuke.

—No, no digas eso. No es tu culpa —le dijo sin dejar de abrazarle. Él sabía lo que era sufrir una decepción, había sufrido más de las cualquier persona pudiese imaginar. Solo su hermano sabía cuántas.

—No entiendo qué hice mal, yo lo quería demasiado —siguió hablando el pelirrojo—; ¿por qué todo lo que hago falla? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí, Yuuichi? Dime.

—No hay nada malo en ti, absolutamente nada —le respondió—. Tú eres un buen chico, simplemente son cosas que pasan.

—Eso mismo me dijo él, pero no logró comprender por qué a mí —refutó Amemiya—. Yo solo quiero ser feliz ¿es demasiado pedir?

—En ocasiones, una persona sale de tu vida para que pueda entrar otra que en verdad te valore y te quiera. A veces estamos tan cegados por nuestra vanidad, por nuestro egoísmo que no nos damos cuenta que hay alguien más dispuesto a dar lo que sea con tal de vernos felices. ¿Entiendes?

—Yuuichi —dijo quedamente Taiyou y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los suaves labios de este sobre los suyos. No podía creerlo, lo estaba besando. Era un beso lento, lleno de dulzura lo cual le provocó una sensación de cariño verdadero algo que no había sentido en sus besos con Hinano.

—Yo te quiero mucho, Taiyou —le dijo cuando finalmente se separó del menor quien aún seguía sorprendido.

A decir verdad, Yuuichi lo hizo sin pensarlo. Una parte de él creía que declarársele en ese momento era oportunismo, ya que el pelirrojo estaba dolido por su desengaño y no dudaría en corresponderle; otra, en cambio, lo veía como el momento perfecto. Era el momento en que más necesitaba que alguien le expresara cariño, amor verdadero. Esta vez fue Amemiya quien le abrazó y besó sus labios de una manera un tanto torpe, pero para el mayor de los Tsurugi era una respuesta afirmativa, él correspondía sus sentimientos.

—¿A pesar de todo me quieres? —le cuestionó Amemiya aun con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿No te importa que sea un egoísta y desconsiderado?

—Tú no eres nada de eso, Taiyou, y aunque lo fueras yo así te quiero —respondió Yuuichi—. No puedo pedirte que cambies ya que si me he fijado en ti es porque me gustas tal como eres.

Taiyou sonrió entre lágrimas, pero ya no de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Cuando Taiyou abrió los ojos se percató de que estaba en la habitación de Yuuichi, no tenía idea del tiempo transcurrido desde que llegó. Se alzó y talló sus ojos, bostezó sonoramente y vio que estaba solo. Volteó hacia la ventana y vio que había ya anochecido. Echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba en el buró, eran las 20:00. Ya era demasiado tarde, recordó que no había avisado a sus padres que saldría y seguramente estarían preocupados por él.

Se levantó y buscó su chaqueta, estaba sobre el escritorio, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a su padre para decirle que estaba en casa de un amigo. Ese término ya no sonaba adecuado para su relación, pero le parecía demasiado pronto decir que eran novios. Necesitaba mucho tiempo para pensar sobre lo ocurrido y superar por completo aquella decepción.

—Al fin despertaste —habló de repente Yuuichi, asustando a Taiyou—. Oh, perdón. Creo que te he asustado un poco —se disculpó al notar el sobresalto del menor—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Ya me siento un poco mejor—respondió, esbozando una sonrisa—. Gracias, Yuuichi.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —le cuestionó levemente confundido.

—Gracias por aceptarme y quererme así como soy —contestó el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír—. Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de lo que sentías por mí.

—Los dos fuimos unos tontos, nos negamos a aceptar nuestros sentimientos y también fue mi culpa por no tener el valor de confesártelo antes —dijo el de cabellos azules con su tono apacible de voz.

—¿Prometes tenerme paciencia y esperar a que me reponga de todo esto? —preguntó Taiyou a Yuuichi—, dime ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

—Yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario y prometo ser paciente —fue la contestación del mayor—. Te quiero mucho, Taiyou.

—Y yo a ti, Yuuichi, prometo quererte cada día más. Solo algo más, ¿juras que jamás me harás daño y tampoco me abandonarás?

—Lo juro. Yo siempre a tu lado, siempre.

* * *

Espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Todo comentario y/o crítica constructiva es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
